


Fairy Tales

by Supernatural_addict



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, How Do I Tag, M/M, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, Other, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 03:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21092903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernatural_addict/pseuds/Supernatural_addict
Summary: Adrien still believes in Fairy Tales. It might be silly, but the others understand.





	Fairy Tales

**Author's Note:**

> A request from the lovely traumatized-kid-blog on Tumblr: "Since you asked for prompts, here we go:No 75: It might be a little silly, but I still like to believe in fairy tales. Pairing Lukadrinette please" from a prompt list that I would link if I knew how (I'm still figuring this website out, my apologies). Hope you enjoy!  
Feel free to leave a request in the comments section or shot me an ask on Tumblr at Invalid-Author! (I do write for other fandoms)  
Not edited all mistakes are mine whoops sorry XD

Adrien laid in bed, staring at the ceiling, still reeling from the day. He turned his head and looked at Plagg, the little black kwami completely preoccupied with eating a wheel of camembert. He looked past the floating cat to the picture on his nightstand, turned face down to hide it from his father. He reached out and picked up the frame, bringing it to him and smiling at the memories it brought.

The picture was of him, Marinette, and Luka, all sitting next to each other and laughing at a joke that Mari had made. Adrien had managed to sneak out and spend the day with them. They hung out on the Liberty, listening to Luka play his guitar, strolled along the Seine, hand in hand and enjoying the warm sun as they laughed and joked. Marinette dragged them back to her parents’ bakery to let them gorge themselves on sweet, sweet pastries.

They had gone back out for another walk around the city when Marinette had gasped and dragged them over to Andre, giggling as she asked for a cone for the three of them. The kind ice cream man had gladly put together the perfect cone that represented them and they had sat down on a nearby bench to eat it, playfully feeding each other bites and wiping ice cream on each other’s noses.

Alya, who was hanging out with Nino and just happened to be walking by decided to take this picture of them as they laughed and enjoyed themselves. She had sent it to all of them later and they all greatly appreciated it.

Mari had it framed and on the wall in her bedroom, right next to her bed where she could roll over and look at it every morning when she woke up and every night when she went to sleep. Luka had printed it and tacked it to the wall next to his guitar picks, as well as having someone put the picture on a guitar pick. Adrien had printed it and framed in carefully, placing it on his nightstand where he could keep his loved ones close even when they were far away.

But one day Nathalie had come into his room to get him for a photoshoot and seen the picture. A slightly sour look had come over her face and she frowned at it, turning to Adrien. “When was this taken?” She had asked and Adrien felt his heart stop in his chest. If Father knew that he had snuck out to hang out with his significant others, then Father would surely forbid him from ever seeing them again on the grounds that they were “bad influences” and then to further keep them away from each other he would probably pull Adrien out of school and then Adrien would never get to see Marinette, Luka, Nino, or any of his friends ever again.

“Uh, Father let me go out with my friends a few months ago, remember?” He said, hoping that Nathalie would believe him and praying that even if she didn’t she wouldn’t tell Father. She looked skeptical but nodded none-the-less and told him to get ready for his photoshoot. Adrien had quickly hidden the picture and remained tense for the next few days as he waited for Father to come looking for it and scold him for sneaking out.

But Father never did (and honestly, why did Adrien expect any different? Father never had time for him; Father didn’t care) so Adrien slowly allowed himself to relax and he pulled the picture out of its hiding place and returning it to its spot on his nightstand. He kept it facedown though to minimize the chances of Father or his bodyguard spotting it and asking questions.

Adrien sighed and put the picture back, his earlier smile gone as he thought about his father. The man was so callous and cold, never spared a second for his own son yet tried to control everything that he did.

Adrien shook his head. It would do no good to dwell on that, but he couldn’t seem to keep his mind off it. He sat up and turned to Plagg. “Hey, Plagg?” He asked.

“Yeah, kid?” His kwami floated over, having finished his wheel of stinky cheese.

“Do you think Mari would mind if I headed over there tonight?” He asked, turning his gaze back to the ceiling.

Despite not looking at him, Adrien knew that Plagg was rolling his eyes. “Duh, of course she won’t mind, Adrien. Especially if you bring her some delicious cheese!”

It was Adrien’s turn to roll his eyes at his kwami’s obsession with cheese even as he smiled fondly. “Plagg, claws out!” He said, transforming into Chat Noir and slipping out of his window to run across the Paris rooftops to reach Mari’s balcony. He slipped inside through the trap door and crouched down next to her bed, reaching out a hand to gently poke her. “Mari,” he whispered, poking her again when she didn’t stir.

“Purr-incess,” he whined, pouting when this time she only groaned and pulled the blanket tighter around her and rolled away from him. “Please wake up,” he said, poking her again.

Marinette finally groaned and rolled back over, blinking open her bluebell eyes to stare at him sleepily. “What do you want, Chatton?” She said, sounding a little irritated if not slightly fond.

“I’m lonely,” he whined, widening his eyes and pouting. Mari rolled her eyes and turned back over to hide the small smile that she couldn’t hold back.

“So go bother Luka,” she groused, batting away the hand that reached for her shoulder, no doubt to roll herb ack over.

“But I’m already here,” Chat whined again, crawling onto her bed and flopping down on top of her. “And I wanna cuddle!”

Marinette didn’t have to look at him to know that he was pouting again. She groaned. “Fine, at least detransform, first, kitty.” She rolled her eyes and pushed him off back onto the floor where he landed in an ungraceful tangle of limbs. “Oh what’s this?” She said in mock surprise. “I thought cats always landed on their feet!”

Adrien laughed as he picked himself up and detransformed, crawling under the covers that Mari held up for him and curling into her embrace as she wrapped her arms around him. As they both fell asleep, Adrien whispered. “Thank you, m’lady.”

Mari giggled and nuzzled into his hair. “Any time, kitty.”

~~~

The next day after Adrien rushed home and practiced piano, he snuck out again to go hang out with Mari and Luka on the Liberty. He and Mari curled up on the bed as Luka strummed gently on his guitar, all of them getting lost in the music. Eventually, they just lapsed into silence, Luka joining their cuddle pile and they all just snuggled together as they listened to the soothing sounds of the water lapping at the hull of the ship as the gentle rocking lulled them almost to sleep.

“You know,” Adrien said suddenly. “It might be a little silly, but I still like to believe in fairy tales.”

Luka gave a questioning hum as he played with Adrien’s hair and Mari look up at him from where her head rested in his lap as she played with his fingers. “Why’s that?” She asked softly, the small smile forming on her lips so precious that Adrien couldn’t resist the urge to gently snag one of her hands in his own and bring it up to his lips and press a soft kiss to the back of her hand.

He tilted his head back and smiled widely at Luka as they both felt their hearts swell in their chests when Mari blushed and giggled.

“Because in fairy tales, everyone lives happily ever after.” Adrien whispered. Mari cooed and Luka smiled, leaning down to softly kiss Adrien’s cheek.

“I think that’s a good reason to believe in them,” he said, returning to carding his fingers through Adrien’s silky blonde locks.

“Everyone wants a happily ever after,” Marinette agreed, smiling warmly up at her boyfriends. “And I think I’ve found mine.”

Adrien’s cheeks colored and he grinned, Luka cooed behind him and they pulled Marinette up to hug her tightly and pepper her with kisses.

“We love you, too, Mari.” Luka said.

Adrien couldn’t have been happier. Nothing would come between him and his happily ever after, not even Father.

Marinette and Luka were his fairy tale ending.


End file.
